Tina Armstrong/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Tina Armstrong. Concept Art Doa conceptart1.jpg|Early concept art (top left on left-hand page) - DOA1 12281511.png|Concept art (top middle and bottom right) - DOA1 File:Doa1-concept1.jpg|Costume Concept with Hayabusa, Gen Fu and Zack - DOA1 File:DOA1 Art Girls.png|Costume Concepts with Kasumi and Leifang - DOA1 File:DOA1Tinaconcept.jpg|Costume Concepts - DOA1 (PlayStation) File:Tina DOA2.jpg|Costume Concept - DOA2 File:DOA2Tinaconcept.jpg|Costume Concepts - DOA2 Tina-Rig.jpg|Costume concepts (top section) - DOA5 pic_hwc_06_d.jpg|Trick-or-Treat Halloween Concept - DOA5U 275.jpg|Halloween 2014 concept - DOA5U Post-246-0-23740500-1414130468.jpg|Showstopper Concept with Christie, Helena, and Lisa - DOA5LR 10306400_520538498050240_3858088880011502848_n.jpg|Design Contest (2014) - DOA5LR Tina Mermaid.jpg|Halloween 2015 costume concept art DOA5LR Doa5la 02 cs1w1 854x480.jpg|Halloween 2016 costume concept art (right) DOA5LR doa5_designers_challenge_2017__tina___fitness_idol_by_jiggeh-db8b1bi.jpg|Halloween 2017 costume concept- DOA5LR Renders tin_1u.gif|''DOA1'' DOA1Tina.jpg|''DOA1'' DOA1Tina2.jpg|''DOA1'' File:DOA2Tina2.jpg|''DOA2'' File:Tinacowboy.jpg|''DOA2'' File:440346-26.jpg|''DOA2'' File:DOAP Render Tina.jpg|''DOAP'' DOAD Tina Profile.png|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Tina.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Tina 2.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Tina 4.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Tina 5.jpg|''DOAD'' DOA5 Tina Render.png|''DOA5'' Promotional Images Doaprotoposter.png|Early promotional poster - DOA1 File:Tina_DOA2.PNG|''DOA2'' File:Vlcsnap-2010-07-17-10h13m48s151.png|''DOA2'' Tina00ll.jpg|''DOA3'' File:Hitomi & Tina.jpg|''DOA3'', with Hitomi File:Tina 2.jpg|''DOA2U'' Tina_002_2.jpg|''DOA2U'' Tina_DOAXBV.jpg|''DOAXBV'' Tina 3.jpg|''DOA4'' File:DOAX2AquamarineTina.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Tina 4.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Tina Sunbath.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Tina Crawl.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Tina Bike.jpg|''DOAX2'' Tina DOAX2 04.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX Tina.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAX2 Tina 5.jpg|''DOAX2'' File:DOAP Tina.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Tina 3.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Tina 4.jpg|''DOAP'' DOAP Tina Evening.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAP Tina 2.jpg|''DOAP'' File:DOAD Artwork Tina.png|Website Background - DOAD File:DOA5 Poster Tina.jpg|''DOA5'' Snap 2012-08-21 at 17.39.52.png|''DOA5'' Snap 2012-08-21 at 17.45.13.png|''DOA5'' 320455 10152126103110537 394829924 n.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 tina-2.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 Downloadable Content Images File:DOAD Render Tina 3.jpg|''DOAD'' File:DOAD Render Tina Waistcoat.jpg|''DOAD'' DLC6 Tina.jpg|''DOA5'' Costume Pack Round 1 Tina kiity.jpg|''DOA5'' Kitty Pack DOA5 Tina Swimsuit.jpg|''DOA5'' Player's Swimwear Pack Round 3 Doa5 109.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA Devils DOA5 Tina Formal.jpg|''DOA5'' Formal Wear DOA5 Tina NaughtyGirls.jpg|''DOA5'' Naughty Girls DOA5 Tina Hotties3.jpg|''DOA5'' Hotties Swimwear Pack 3 DOA5 Tina Getaway3.jpg|''DOA5'' Hot Getaway Pack 3 DOA5 Tina Cheerleader.jpg|''DOA5'' Cheerleader DOA5U Tina CE.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy screenlg11.jpg|''DOA5U'' School Uniform DOA5U Tina A.jpg|''DOA5U'' Team A Tina Halloween.jpg|''DOA5U'' Trick-or-Treat Halloween DOA5U Tina Sports.jpg|''DOA5U'' Sports Gear DOA5U Tina Reprint.jpg|''DOA5U'' Legacy DOA5U Tina Tropical.jpg|''DOA5U'' Tropical Sexy DOA5U Tina Nurse.jpg|''DOA5U'' Nurse DOA5U Tina Gym.jpg|''DOA5U'' Training Gear DOA5U Tina Overalls.jpg|''DOA5U'' Overalls DOA5U Tina Bathtime.jpg|''DOA5U'' Bath & Bedtime DOA5U Tina Maid.jpg|''DOA5U'' Maid DOA5U Tina USB.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy Bunny DOA5U Tina Halloween 2014.jpg|''DOA5U'' Halloween Costume 2014 DOA5U Tina Police.jpg|''DOA5U'' Police Uniform DOA5LR Tina Ninja1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja Clan 1 DOA5LR Tina CE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Showstoppers TinaEncore.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Showstoppers Encore DOA5LR Tina SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura Mashup Dead-or-alive-5-last-round-5_032001C200806541.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Tina Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki C 072 03.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set 1QcghX5.jpg|Falcom Mashup Costumes c_074_06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (L set) Ss d2072b1db85b0453754ecb30fd1e430124befcfa 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 075 06 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) C 076 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set Tina Vday.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Valentine's Day Set c_083_11.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors Mashup CiU2KS7VAAAnoLs.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up C 088 11.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Attack on Titan Mashup C 089 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Flower Set 14572995_1335427223135124_8954829816367215463_n.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween Costume 2016 C 096 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Summer Festival CzJGoIrUQAATpLr.jpg|''DOA5LR'' AQUAPLUS Collaboration C 098 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' High Society DLC C4dyroZUkAE4zzY.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Chinese New Year DLC C6TgXUqUsAMPf18.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Arc System Works Collaboration C 101 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Shrine Maiden" DLC C 102 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Rodeo Time C 103 06.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Gust Mashup Swimwear C 104 06 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island Swimwear C 104 06 2.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Zack Island Swimwear (transformed) Pixel Icons DOA1 Arc Tina Icon.png|''DOA1'' (Arcade) Character Select File:tn_icon.gif|''DOA1'' DOA++ Tina Icon.png|''DOA++'' File:tn_icon2.gif|''DOA2'' DOA Pixel Tina.png|''DOA2'' (as a child) ''DOA2: Hardcore'' (NA and EUR) CG Gallery File:.png|No. 33 File:DOA2HG34.jpg|No. 34 File:DOA2HG35.jpg|No. 35 File:DOA2HG36.jpg|No. 36 ''DOA2: Hard*Core'' CG Gallery File:.png|No. 16 File:.png|No. 17 File:DOA2HG34.jpg|No. 18 File:DOA2HG35.jpg|No. 19 File:DOA2HG36.jpg|No. 20 ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery File:.png|No. 264 File:.png|No. 265 File:.png|No. 266 File:.png|No. 267 File:DOA2UG269.jpg|No. 268 File:.png|No. 269 File:.png|No. 270 File:DOA2UG272.jpg|No. 271 File:.png|No. 272 File:.png|No. 273 File:DOA2UG275.jpg|No. 274 File:.png|No. 275 File:.png|No. 276 File:.png|No. 277 File:.png|No. 278 File:.png|No. 279 File:.png|No. 280 File:.png|No. 281 File:.png|No. 282 File:DOA2UG284.jpg|No. 283 File:.png|No. 284 File:.png|No. 285 File:.png|No. 286 File:.png|No. 287 288.png|No. 288 File:DOA2UG290.jpg|No. 289 File:DOA2UG291.jpg|No. 290 File:DOA2UG292.jpg|No. 291 File:DOA2UG293.jpg|No. 292 File:DOA2UG294.jpg|No. 293 File:DOA2UG295.jpg|No. 294 File:DOA2UG296.jpg|No. 295 File:.png|No. 296 Miscellaneous File:DOA Movie Promo Tina.jpg|Promotional Poster - DOA: Dead or Alive Category:Character Galleries